Be My Valentine, Love Barney 2000 Aired on NBC (December 26, 1996) Part 1
(A while later, the creatures lead the princess to an open area before they see a cottage nearby) * Snow White: (grins) Oh, it's adorable. Just like a doll's house. I like it here. * (The princess goes to the door before fixing herself. Then, the blond princess knocks on the door) * Snow White: It's dark inside. Guess there's no one home. * (The princess looks a bit curious before she opens the door) * Snow White: Hello? May I come in? * (She walks slowly before into the place. The other creatures, a bit concerned, enter with precaution before Snow White gasps at something) * Snow White: Oh! * (Many of the creatures hide before they peek, then, they see what Snow White is surprised about; seven chairs) * Snow White: What a cute little chair. Why, there's seven little chairs. Must be seven little children. And from the look of this table, seven untidy little children. * (Then Snow White looks at the items on the table) * Snow White: A pickax. A stocking as well. And a shoe. * (Then Snow White looks at the dusty fireplace) * Snow White: And just look at that fireplace. It's covered with dust. * (She blows some of the dust off, resulting in three squirrels to sneeze, though one of them incidentally sneezes into the opened cup) * Snow White: And look, cobwebs everywhere. * (Then, Snow White looks surprised at the dirty dishes) * Snow White: My, my, my! What a pile of dirty dishes. * (Snow White turns her attention to the unused broom) * Snow White: And just look at that broom. * Quails: Tsk, tsk, tsk! * Snow White: Why, they've never swept this room. You'd think their mother would-- * (Then, she looks seriously to her friends) * Snow White: Perhaps they have no mother. Then, they're orphans. * (The fawns only shake their heads mournfully with the younger ones nuzzling the mums) * Snow White: (mournfully) That's too bad. (brightens up) I do. We'll clean the house and surprise them. Then, perhaps they'll let me stay. * (Then Snow White looks at the squirrels, chipmunks and birds) * Snow White: Now, you wash the dishes. * (She turns to the squirrels, rabbits and chipmunks) * Snow White: You tidy up the room. * (Then, she turns to the fireplace with the remaining creatures) * Snow White: You clean the fireplace. * (Then she picks up the broom) * Snow White: And I'll use the broom. * (The birds begin chirping a new tune before many of them begin doing chores) * Snow White: (sings) Just whistle while you work and cheerfully together, we can tidy up the place. Well, hum a merry tune. It won't take long if there's a song to help you set the pace. And as you sweep the room, imagine that the broom is someone that you love and soon you'll find them dancing to the tune. * (Then she notices the squirrels and chipmunks cleaning the dishes while a fawn uses its tongue to clean the dishes as Snow White is just shining them) * Snow White: Oh, no, no, no, no! Put them in the tub. * (They nod and place the dishes into the tub, with a bird pulling on the well pulley) * Snow White: (singing) If hearts are high, the time will fly. Well, whistle while you work. * (Meanwhile, two squirrels are sweeping the dirt to under the rug before Snow White notices) * Snow White: Uh, uh, uh, uh. Not under the rug. * (The two look at one another before noticing a mouse hole. Swiftly, they both sweep the dirt into it, they grin. Just then, they see dirt flying out before hiding in the rug. Then, out comes an annoyed mouse, chattering and tossing some dirt back at them, much to the squirrel's amusement) * (A bit later, Snow White is dusting the plant off while two squirrels are dusting around the music box, though it activates and plays music before they hide, looking curious. Then Snow White watches as a squirrel dusts out a cloth before he dusts his tail out the window, making him sneeze) * Squirrel: Ah-choo! * (Meanwhile, the birds are making a centerpiece at the table before the hummingbird places in the flowers inside it. All while a humming Snow White herself is giving a buck some clothing, covering him head to toe on it, though as he begins leaving, he almost trips while heading outside) * (Outside, many raccoons are washing some clothing through boards before the buck, sighing, dumps the clothing down, though resulting in one of the raccoons to get covered by the glove, being annoyed. With another chipmunk, it is using a turtle's shell as a rack before a bird grabs it, then snaps it back into the turtle's shell. They peek before smirking with the birds being given the wet clothing to hang it. Then they tie the sleeves up in a knot. All while Snow White comes outside to sweep as a bird comes to her) * Snow White: (singing) Well, whistle while you work! * (The bird sings along, chirping the remaining song. As they finish singing, the creatures with Snow White continue cleaning)